Modern engine fuel systems require high operating pressures to produce acceptable performance and emissions. The high pressures require small clearances between parts to minimize leakage and other factors that can adversely impact performance. Debris in fuel can be of such a size that it can damage the internal parts of the fuel system, reducing performance of the fuel system and engine.
Fuel filtration systems are known that remove debris from fuel using a recirculation filtration loop. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0224215 discloses a system for removing debris from fuel using a single recirculation fuel loop. The system includes a pump configured to receive a flow of fuel from a fuel tank, a first filter and a recirculation loop configured to recirculate at least a portion of the fuel through the first filter. At least one additional filter may be positioned downstream of the system. While effective for its intended purposes, improvements in fuel filtration systems continue to be sought.
The present disclosure presents a system for removing debris from fluids such as fuel. The system uses multiple recirculating loops to filter an amount of fuel many more times that being consumed by an engine. While a number of exemplary configurations are described herein, it should be appreciated that the examples are not a limitation on the scope of this disclosure or of the attached claims except to the extent expressly noted.